lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
2016 Council FAQ
Google Form The following questions are for the current Council to answer frequently asked questions directed at them. Each section is filled out by the member of that section. Questions made be added as more people fill out the survey (link above). Thank you for all the dedication to Lancerus, and may the Seven guide us all. Sinthaster Why do you miss so many Friday practices? At the beginning of the season, I had a work schedule that was guaranteed to work in Lancerus' favor. I was given every Friday off so that I would be able to attend practices every week. Those who were here at the beginning of the season can attest to this. However, some 6 months back we lost an employee in our department. It so happened that this employee worked every Friday afternoon (which was what allowed me to attend practice in the first place). With them gone, I suddenly had no way to control the work schedule; even when requesting days off and pleading for Fridays, I was rarely given them. I had to fight tooth and nail to make practices when I could. My boss has not hired in another worker, not for six months. There are a number of bureaucratic reasons for this, but I won't go into detail here. I want to be to practice, more than anything. I will not change the dates of practices, however, for my own selfish reasons. There are many people in very similar situations as me where they want to make practice but cannot because Mundania gets in the way. When they do make practices, be happy to see them! They want to be there, we all do. As a side note, there was a period of time when this was first happening where I got very saddened at how harshly I was judged for missing practices because of this new work debacle. There were some people who saw me as "lazy" or "not caring enough about Lancerus" because I couldn't be there. I hope that moving forward I can do everything I can to prove to you that this is certainly not the case and never will be. My dedication to this community is unmatched, and I can guarantee you that. So... what's all this about you leaving the Council in 2019? 2019 (1019 Fourth Age) will see the return of the Tournament of Champions. This will also be Lancerus' seventh year of public operation. It has been predetermined that I will take a step back from executive control for that year to see how Lancerus functions without me at the helm. I will still be a huge part of Lancerus (Loremaster, Herald, Guild Leader, combatant and non-combatant), but I will not be a part of the Council. This decision was made by me and me alone; this is why getting the Council running on all cylinders before then is paramount. I have every confidence that Lancerus will only grow stronger in the coming years. I'm excited at the possibility of a Lancerus that stands forever, even after all the original members are gone. We can make it happen! Amarka I thought you were the wikia mod? / I didn't know you were even on the council? I am the wikia moderator and have been for about 18 months now. Due to unforeseen circumstances a council member resigned halfway through this season. Having the experience of being on the council in the past, I felt a duty to offer up my services to fill the open spot if the council saw it fit. I was chosen as the replacement member at the end of June and was given the roles of secretary and treasurer. Why haven't you been at practice? I was out of state from the start of February to the end of July. Then at the end of August I moved to go to school in East Lansing. For the three weeks that I was home I attended every practice that I could, and every opportunity I have to go to practice I do. Distance just happens to be working against me at this time. I try to be a presence online at least, but that can be difficult with all of the other communication that happens on the page! Greyne Mars Spaygos Nex